1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building design, and in particular to a design of a theater, particularly a cinematic theater, and of a multiplex of such theaters.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most theaters are generally wedge-shaped with the movie screen at the small side of the wedge, the sides flaring out from the screen in either straight or curved lines, and the seats generally facing the screen in either straight or curved rows. The floor in such a theater may either be flat, generally perpendicular to the screen, but more commonly slants downward toward the screen, so that people sitting in back can see over the heads of people sitting in front. It has also been popular to have at least a portion of the floor made stepped with the higher steps toward the rear of the theater. This stepped type of seating is known as stadium seating.
Employing stadium seating adds to the cost of building a theater, in comparison to the cost of building a theater with the usual slanted, unstepped, floor. One reason stadium seating adds to the cost is that it increases the number of square feet required per seat as compared to providing unstepped seating where the aisles between seats can be somewhat narrower.
In addition, regardless of whether stadium or conventional seating is employed, the cost of construction rises when non-conventional construction methods are used. For example, if walls or rooms are made of unusual shapes, the cost goes up, since making a wall curved or at an angle other than perpendicular is more expensive than making a wall straight and room corners square. Also, space can be used more efficiently when rooms are made with square comers. Thus, a need exists for a theater design which efficiently utilizes space, in both stadium and non-stadium seating arrangements.